Hagaromo
by Eiri-san1
Summary: Shun is a heavenly being who finds his Hagaromo missing after a short dip and finds himself in the care of the mortal, Hyoga. Yaoi fic. Don't own no Saint Seiya. Complete
1. Hagaromo

Hagaromo (feathered cloak)  
  
chapter 1:  
  
The cloth  
  
Even in since ancient times heavenly beings have come to the mortal plane. Reasons vary of course but the most common was recreation. Even now in the cold winter of this old continent powerful yet fun loving higher beings take sport in the snow...  
  
"Seiya, I'm catching up!" The excited voice of a young man with long black hair called out through the trees.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" The dark brown haired youth, not older than his friend, angled his body to make in more aerodynamic as he slid down the powdery slope on a make shift snow board. There was a sudden rise making a perfect jump. "Whoohoo ha ha!" The brown eyed warrior cried out with excitement when his path took flight. He spread his arms wide, feeling the cold air on his face. "Hey, Shiryu. This must be what mortal flying is like."  
  
"Seiya," the dark eyed young man had taken the same jump and was quickly approaching his friend, "I think you've got more important things to worry about." he pointed down so brown eyes looked. "I'm using my impenetrable shield, but you've only got a flimsy slab of wood and it's a long way down." The dragon warrior smirked, ensured of victory from his friend's miscalculation.  
  
"Uh," the Pegasus warrior felt sweat on his brow, "Uh, oh." the lift from the combined air current and their momentum took them as far up as it could before they gently then swiftly began to descend. "OH NO!" the brown eyed youth did his best to cushion the landing but there was a large rock right where his board was aiming. "Geez, I don't think I'm gonna make it."   
  
"Seiya, glide over it with your Pegasus wings!" A beautiful green haired young man shouted from the ground.   
  
"AHHHhhh! Oof!" The board splintered and the brunet went tumbling into the near by snow bank.  
  
"Seiya!" The green eyed young man shouted, worried about the reckless boy.  
  
"Leave him alone Shun, he's fine." Shiryu skidded his shield to a halt and kicked the edge, flipping it into the air so he could scoop it under his arm. "His head is harder than my dragon shield."  
  
"How could you Shiryu?" the young man with long, wild green hair gave the long haired brunet a glare before turning back to his friend. He stared clearing away the pile of snow that only exposed one arm and leg.  
  
"Gosh, it's not like I pushed him off a cliff." he rubbed his dark hair, mumbling to himself.  
  
"Seiya." Shun managed to pull the boy free from the packed icy pillows, "Are you alright? Why didn't you use your Pegasus wings?"   
  
"Woo." the short haired brunet shook the flakes free from his head and smiled brightly. "Let's do it again!" he jumped up to challenge his opponent. "And this time I'll find a stronger board."  
  
"You're on. But let me warn you that nothing can beat the dragon shield of invincibility." Shiryu smirked.  
  
"Yeah, we'll see." The reckless young men chuckled at one another obviously confident in their own abilities.  
  
"You guys!" Shun had meant to say but a woman's voice said it.  
  
"Huh?" the green eyed man looked around. Two women popped out of the snow bank that Seiya had crashed into. They were both covered in snow and their hair was a frightful mess.  
  
"You ruined our snow fortress!" a pig tailed young lady about Seiya's age shouted at the boys. Her face was heated with rage and her fists were clenched with fury.  
  
"We had been building it so carefully." the second young woman had her dark hair in buns to the sides of her head. She covered her dark eyes to hide the tears of her disappointment and mistreatment.   
  
"Shunrei, Miho..." Shiryu and Seiya started backing away, abandoning Shun. The ladies picked up snow balls and tossed them mercilessly at the helpless warriors.   
  
"Alright if that's how you want it." Seiya grabbed up a handful of snow and tossed it back. Soon everyone was throwing snow and laughing, forgetting their worries and sorrows. It was only after several minutes that Shunrei began to shiver.  
  
"Shunrei, are you alright?" Shiryu came to her side to see if she was okay.   
  
"I'm fine, just a bit cold." even her voice was shivering.  
  
"It is getting cold and we're all catching a chill." Shun rubbed his arms.  
  
"Hey I know, there's a spring of waters touched by fire. It smells of Tartarus but bathing in the spring has medicinal powers for mortals and I hear it's very relaxing for tired and cold muscles."  
  
"That sounds great!" Seiya shouted.  
  
"Where is these wondrous hot springs?" Shiryu asked.  
  
"This way." Miho directed them to two pools where the young men could bathe separately from the young ladies. "We can hang our clothes in the branches of these small trees so that they don't get dirty from the ground.   
  
"Oh, good idea." Shunrei clapped her hands.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Miho glared at Seiya and Shiryu who just realized they were staring at the girls. They blushed and made excuses while Shun grabbed their collars.  
  
"Well, I hope you enjoy your bath ladies." Shun waved over his shoulder, dragging the blushing boys away.  
  
At that moment a very rich, very powerful ruler of a castle not far from here, arrived. She and her loyal servant happened upon the shed clothes of three young men. These clothes were most unusual for they glowed with a mystical aura. One had a dragon design and was green in color. Another was red and white with a design of a winged horse. The last was pink with a feminine design and silver chains adorning it.   
  
"What are these strange..."  
  
"Quiet, Tatsumi." the purple haired young woman brushed some branches aside and gazed at the three young men. Her eyes grew wide and her face became blushed with desire.   
  
"This place stinks man." Seiya remarked.  
  
"I think it's wonderful." Shun turned over and leaned on the smooth rocks of the embankment. He let his cheek rest on his folded arms and sighed with contentment. "It was everything Miho said it would be."  
  
"Exactly, it smells like tartarus." The brown haired young man stood. The young peeping lady gasped and turned away immediately.  
  
"Did you guy's hear that?" Shun lifted his head and looked into the bushes.  
  
"I bet the girls are trying to peep on us." Seiya smirked and wiggled his eye brows to tease his friends.  
  
"They wouldn't..." Shiryu sunk deeper in the water.  
  
"Tatsumi." The young woman of long purple hair whispered to her servant. "These are heavenly beings."  
  
"Are you sure lady Saori?"  
  
"Without a doubt. I want him tatsumi. He's so beautiful. I want him for my own."  
  
"I'll gather the men and..."  
  
"No. That won't be necessary. Take his hagaromo. He'll come to me to find it."  
  
"Brilliant my lady."  
  
"Do it quietly, we don't want to invoke the wrath of heaven." she smirked.  
  
"Yes my lady."  
  
"Don't keep me waiting." she left promptly. The bald servant looked between the three and realized he forgot to ask which cloth she wanted him to take. He felt sweat on his brow as he reached for the green one. The middle aged servant heard a splashing of water and the voices of the men coming closer. He hesitated but knew he had to act quickly.  
  
"She said he was beautiful." he mumbled under his breath. His hand reached over the Pegasus cloth and took the one he hoped would be right. With the cloth bundled under his arm he stole away into the woods and toward his master's castle.  
  
"Ah, that was wonderful." the green haired beauty stretched his arms up over his head and brought them down with a contented sigh.  
  
"I have to admit it was very relaxing." Shiryu nodded in agreement.  
  
"Yeah, but now we need a bath after our bath. I don't like this smell." Seiya sniffed his forearm and jerked his nose back, "Peewu."   
  
"Don't worry, we'll have plenty of opportunity when we return to heaven." Shun assured his friends.  
  
"This cold weather made my cloth cold too." Seiya shivered when he put on his red and white robe.  
  
"I know what you mean. The snow is nice to visit but mount Olympus and the elision fields will always be my home." Shiryu pulled his cloth over his shoulders.   
  
"What's wrong Shun?" the dark eyed warrior asked. "Why aren't you getting dressed?"  
  
"If you go back in now your skin will wrinkle." Seiya laughed.  
  
"Very funny," the green eyed warrior put his hands on his hips. "Okay guy's joke's over. Where's my cloth?"  
  
"Huh?" the brown eyed boy blinked with confusion the open hand expecting something he didn't have.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shiryu stood up for his brunet friend.   
  
"You know exactly what I'm talking about." the green haired young man closed his hand and opened it again, "Now stop clowning around it's cold and I want to go home."  
  
"Is everything alright?" Miho called as the ladies approached.  
  
"Shunrei, Miho." Shiryu stood in front of Shun so his long green robe would cloak him.  
  
"Shun's cloth is missing." Seiya rubbed his head, knowing he wasn't at fault yet couldn't help feeling somewhat guilty.  
  
"You mean you really don't know where it is?" green eyes peeked over a green shoulder pad.  
  
"I told you didn't I?" Seiya scuffed the snow with his foot.  
  
"Anyway, we've got to find it." Shiryu tried to focus on the greater issue. "Everyone search, it can't have grown legs and ran away. Perhaps the wind has misplaced it."   
  
They all looked around, but they didn't have a chance to move before a beam of light broke through the clouds. It was going to be dark soon, so this had to be something more than a break in the weather. The very feeling of the light was heavenly. All of them recognized it as a message from the gods.   
  
"They want us to return immediately." Shunrei nearly gasped knowing what that meant for Shun.  
  
"But what about Shun?" Seiya objected, offering the green eyed warrior a small cape he had. It made a make shift skirt at best, but it was better than being naked. "We can't just leave him here!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Shiryu shook his head letting his long dark hair fall in waves, "but that's not our decision to make. We all know how important it is to obey heaven."  
  
"He's right. You must go without me." Shun insisted, knowing that heaven's will is absolute.  
  
"But..." Seiya objected.  
  
"It's not so bad." The green haired man assured them. "When you return, just tell them I'm here and need help to find my cloth. I'll be looking for it in the meantime. Heck, I'll probably find it soon after you leave so don't worry. I'll be right behind you." he smiled to give them confidence.  
  
"I suppose you're right." Miho looked at the brown eyed boy, seeing his distaste for the situation.  
  
"I'll meet you all in heaven, alright?" Shun reassured them.  
  
"See you later. Right, Shun?" The short haired brunet wasn't at all happy about leaving their comrade, but they had no choice. To reach heaven, you must bare a hagaromo.  
  
"Of course." He waved back as their cloth's glowed with heavenly light and they were all gently lifted up and out of sight, like alien tractor beams from the mother ship of Olympus. He let his hand drop and a frown settled on his face. He wasn't confident at all. There was just this feeling he had that he wasn't going to find his hagaromo, at least...not here. "Okay, Shun." he slapped his cheeks with both hands to help him focus. "Let's find Andromeda." 


	2. Gold bells

Hagaromo  
  
chapter 2:  
  
Gold Bells  
  
"It's a test." Shun shivered rubbing his arms and walking through the forest. The wind had picked up and more snow was falling than could be blown off the trees above him. "Th-th-th-this has to b-b-be a t-t-t-test." he had been talking to himself for the last few hours so that he wouldn't lose hope. "Heav-v-v-en is testing m-m-m-me."  
  
While looking through the woods he had wandered far enough away from the springs to get utterly lost and hopelessly cold. Despite this the green haired warrior knew it was important to keep moving. The first reason was for warmth, the second was for some kind of destination. He hoped he would run into someone who might be able to help him or end up back at the hot springs so he could warm up again, at least for a little while. The forest was getting darker and more intimidating.  
  
"What's that?" A bright light was coming from some trees up ahead. At this point he was so tired, so hungry and so cold that couldn't tell if this was a heaven's light or not, so he ran toward it, hoping it was. "Hello? Is someone there? Seiya, Shiryu, Ikki..."   
  
Shun's hopeful smile flipped suddenly to a disappointed frown. He had just reached the tree line and a barren wasteland met him. A field of snow as far as the eye could see. The wind was ten times more biting as it whipped over his skin and tossed his hair around. The light, he thought was the harbinger of rescue was nothing more than a reflection of the sun setting. After so many hours it seemed he would have to spend the night in this brutal mortal plane.  
  
The scrap of cloth around Shun's waist wasn't going to protect him from this snow storm and noone was coming not Seiya, not Shiryu and not...not...Ikki. His knees locked together, preferable to falling into the snow, as he covered his face. He didn't want the cold to freeze his tears. His muscles ached and his stomach growled and he just wanted be warm. The tears continued to roll down his face and into his hands. He couldn't even feel his fingers and toes anymore.   
  
The warrior considered giving up and curling up next to a tree for the night. When suddenly in the distance, the wind carried a small, subtle sound. Shun lifted his head and stumbled forward, the sound was getting closer. It was, the sound had to be, the rhythmic ringing of a bell. Just one but that meant civilization as far as this wilderness was concerned.   
  
The green haired man summoned his strength and trudged onward through the shin deep snow that was quickly becoming knee deep. He kept walking and walking following that sound until he was blinded by snow and reached the limits of his strength. The numbing sensation seemed to be spreading, but he tried not to focus on that. Shun was sure he had come close enough, after all this time and distance, he had to try.  
  
"Is someone there? Anyone!" The bell sound stopped and Shun held his breath. Did someone hear him? Would that person help him or... "Please!" He looked around without knowing what to look for. "I'm lost and I...I need help...please." this time his tears froze before they touched his cheeks and fell as crystals into the snow, the pitiful wretch. The bell sound jingled again as foot steps could be heard in the snow. It some how sounded different than his own maybe, not human.   
  
In the white haze that cloaked the air about a foot in front of his face, an animal like a dog or wolf emerged. There was a gold bell around his neck. The green haired warrior started laughing a low chuckle that reflected his bitter hopelessness. Reaching the limit of his energy he collapsed into the snow. Before he passed out he heard the large wolf howl. It was in this state between sleeping and waking that he remembered that wolves hunt in packs. He was probably calling his friends to come eat fresh meat. This last thought was of heaven and his cloth, wondering if he would die here. Great, just great.  
  
Shun couldn't be sure how long he was unconscious, but he felt weightless, light as if being carried. Unfortunately, his muscles felt like bricks, weighing down everything part of his body. He heard sounds, there were more bells and a few barks from a dog. Then he heard a voice.   
  
"Down boy, he's a guest." his voice was deep and melodious, so soothing after the terrible hardships this heavenly being had to suffer through.   
  
Shun felt his body come to rest on a soft bed of furs. There was a dull hint of warmth radiating from somewhere on his right side. He could hear the crackle and snap of a fire, that must be it. Someone...a single tear fell...someone found me. Thank you. I have to...  
  
"Th-thank..." Shun said, finding it hard to open his eyes to see the one who saved him.  
  
"Easy now." The man's hand was hot when it touched Shun's. Funny, he hadn't realized he had lifted his hand. "You were going to freeze to death. You're very lucky Ivanava found you." A wet nose nudged his other hand as if the dog was introducing himself.   
  
"Ivanava?" Shun tried harder to open his eyes. Images were a blur, but it was probably the same white dog he saw in the snow. He let his hand brush the creature's fur around his muzzle. Good doggie.  
  
"Right now, we're trying to warm you up, but a fire's too hot for your frozen body. You were practically naked out there, so I hope you don't take this personal." His voice came closer as a blond haired and blue eyed blur neared tired green eyes.   
  
"Wha-" the green haired warrior gasped when he felt a very warm, practically naked body embrace his, laying with him between the layers of fur. "What are you doing?" Green eyes blinked several times, but his vision wasn't improving much, so he just closed his eyes and tried pushing the man away.  
  
"Look, I'm not tryin' anything." the blond struggled against the hands pressing on his face, mooshing is nose and cheek and making his voice sound very peculiar. "If I leve yu to warb up on your ownb, there's a chanze yu could loose some fingerz and towz," the blue eyed man tried pulling his face away, "So I'm doin' you a favor alright?" The green haired man calmed down at these words. "Geez." the stranger wiggled his nose and stretched his mouth in a kind of yawn, "That's better."  
  
"I'm sorry." The green haired warrior was too tired to struggle very much anyway, but the man was right. He was doing the heavenly being a favor and this was no way to repay him. "I guess I just don't understand why."  
  
"It's simple." The blond shrugged. "Have you ever tried boiling a frog."  
  
"That's horrible." Shun exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, bad example?" he touched his chin, thoughtfully, then shook his head. "Let me explain. If you put a frog into boiling water, he's going to jump right out."  
  
"That makes sense." the green eyed young man nodded.  
  
"Right, because it's too hot and the sudden change in temperature is dangerous and the frog could get really hurt." he continued. "But if you put the frog in cool water and slowly heat it to boiling the frog's cooked before he realizes that the temperature had changed."  
  
"Why would you do such a thing?" the heavenly being was aghast that someone would even suggest such cruelty. "What did the frog do to you?"  
  
"Look that's not the point." the blond touched his forehead. "I'm trying to say that a gradual change in your temperature, back to where it should be will be safer than warming you up too fast."  
  
"Oh," green eyes blinked. "Why didn't you just say so?" his eye brows knotted, sympathetic to the pour frog's plight. "Why did you have to kill a frog to prove your point?"  
  
"I didn't kill any frog it's like, a saying, okay? I don't even like frogs." the blond tried to convince him.  
  
"That's no excuse to kill them." Shun tried to convince him.  
  
"Like I said," he shook his blond hair. "I didn't."  
  
"Really?" the green haired warrior asked again to be sure.  
  
"Yes, really." he nodded and for a few minutes there was only the sound of the crackling fire to drown out the wind outside.  
  
"That's a terrible saying." Shun said after a moment.  
  
"Maybe we can just sleep for a while and forget about the frog, okay?" the blond practically slammed his head into the pillow.  
  
"W-we're going to sleep like this?" Shun was convinced he would be comfortable enough to sleep, being held by another man. Well, there was that time with his brother, but they were kids and family so it was natural. This...  
  
"Like I said it's nothing personal. I just don't want to see you lose your digits."  
  
"Digits?" Green eyes blinked, confused.  
  
"Fingers and toes." the blond brushed his own fingers and toes against the warrior's for emphasis. The green haired young man felt a flutter in his chest, when he felt those gentle touches. This man's treatment seemed to be working. Shun was getting his feeling back and the other's skin was warm compared to when he was first embraced. At first, it was like hugging one of those hot spring rocks. Now...  
  
"Th-thank you." Shun did his best to relax. The large white dog curled up on the other side making a kind of sandwich out of the heavenly being. Surprisingly, the two heart beats, rhythmically pumping combine with the breathing of all three, made a soothing lullaby for the green haired man to dream by. "Good night." Shun whispered, but the other two were already asleep. 


	3. Fire and Ice

Hagaromo  
  
chapter 3:  
  
Fire and Ice  
  
Shun found himself not wearing anything, but the frozen elements around him weren't effecting him so that was okay. Green eyes looked at the chains that bound him to a wooden pole, maybe an old tree trunk. From the scenery, he seemed to be on a high mountain. He looked down at the ground around his feet to see red blood and white bones. He gasped then struggled to release himself, but the chains were too tight.  
  
"If only this was the nebula chain." he let his head fall, this was too much. He just wanted his cloth so he could go home and see his beloved brother and dear friends. The mighty cry of a great bird broke through the skies. "Ikki?" The green haired young man perked up and just before him there was the great flaming bird, the phoenix.   
  
"Ikki!" Shun was so happy. "You came to rescue me didn't you? I'm so glad to..." Suddenly another great bird cried out. It was much lower in tone and pitch but no less loud as his brother. A huge swan swooped down from behind Shun and the great white bird and the great red bird attacked one another. It was a horrible clash of fire and ice.  
  
"S-Stop it." Shun didn't want them to fight he didn't want his brother to hurt the swan or vice versa. He didn't know the swan but there was something about it that...he just couldn't let them fight. The green haired man strained against the chain so hard that it tore into his skin, soaking the silver with blood. "Sto~p!"  
  
Shun sat up with a start. A small fire burned in the fireplace of the quaint but functional cabin. The green haired warrior pulled the furs closer because there was a chill in the air. After all of this, he hated the cold. He curled his legs up to his chest and rested his chin on the fur over his knees. His green eyes glanced around and saw no dog or even the stranger from last night.  
  
"Oh my, I didn't even ask his name." Shun worried over his rudeness only a moment before the door swung open with a frightful slam. Shun exclaimed, nearly jumping out of his skin, he quickly covered his head with the furs and waited wondering what else could possibly go wrong.  
  
"Oops." that same voice, that man that saved him. "Sorry." The tick tack of a dog's feet on hard wood clicked into the room. The door slammed again, closing this time. "I was getting some fire wood so my hands are full, I didn't mean to wake you." Shun stayed quiet and didn't move from under the furs. The dog pawed at the furs trying to get to their guest.  
  
"Leave him alone Ivanava." the man told the dog who obeyed. "Listen, their's some food here by the fire. It's not very good but it's very nutritious so I suggest you finish it. I'm going out to chop some fire wood so help yourself to my cabin. There's some clothes in the other room there and I'll take Ivanava with me so he won't bother you." He threw a few logs on the fire and went to the door. "Please try to eat something, you've been sleeping for almost three days." The door opened and closed before Shun had the chance to come out of the furs and ask him...  
  
"Three days?" He ran a hand through his green hair, it was soft and dry. "Has it been so long? Wha-Where are my friends?" he stood up, letting the furs fall around him. "Where is my hagaromo?" the young warrior paced about he room worrying for a moment. "What have I been doing all this..." Green eyes saw the bowel of stew next to the fireplace. "Of course, he must have been...taking care of me. All this time." Shun shook his head. "Why didn't I say something? I wanted to thank him and I just hid like that. I'm so stupid." he let his head hang in disappointment. His brother taught him better than that.  
  
"Okay, Shun." He slapped his cheeks with both hands to focus. "First I..." he thought of bathing but he touched his body and found himself quite clean. "All while I was asleep..." he felt light headed for a moment but shook his green hair. "He was helping me. I've got to do something to repay him. At the very least, I must know his name, but first thing's first."   
  
Shun headed for the other room. There wasn't much in the way of fashion in the closet, he frowned. Then he noticed a garment hanging on a wooden frame. It was a purple robe that seemed fairly similar to his flowing hagaromo. He slipped on some under clothes, some well fitting shorts and a small undershirt and then finished with the purple robe. It wasn't a hagaromo, but it would have to do. Then he choked down the stew that tasted bitter and tangy and there were little root like things that tasted more like meat than the chunks of rabbit or whatever gamey meat he was eating. Oh well.   
  
Shun took a large drink of water and then noticed a small cake like treat just beside where he set his bowel. He popped the little pastry in his mouth and let it melt. He didn't even have to chew very much. It was like heaven in his mouth especially after that dreadful stew. He wished there was another one of those creamy, soft, yummy little pastries. It had such a delicate flavor and was so completely pleasing to his pallet.  
  
It had been almost an hour since the stranger left to chop wood. Shun was feeling bad for not knowing his name and worse not thanking him when he should have taken the perfectly good opportunity to do so. He felt uncomfortable just sitting there being useless. The green eyed warrior decided to leave the safety and warmth of the cabin.   
  
The large oak door opened wide to a cold draft. He closed the door behind him realized how still the air was. Green eyes saw a drop of water fall from the edge of the roof. The sun was high in the sky and the snow was starting to melt. The green haired man stepped out into the snow and spread his arms. //If only this radiant sun light could be the path to heaven, I would see you again brother. I miss you and my friends in heaven.//  
  
"Come one Ivanava, be serious." the stranger's voice. It was nearby. He was laughing and Ivanava was barking. As Shun came around the corner of the cabin green eyes saw the white dog jumping and running around a man with wild shoulder length blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes Shun had ever seen. "I'm trying to chop fire wood and you wanna play? You're such a selfish wolf." he messed the animal's snow white fur. The wolf jumped around some more as if waiting for his master to start the games.  
  
"Ivanava is a wolf." Shun corrected his assumptions that told him dog. "But what's your name?" Green eyes traced back to this blond man. He was wearing only dark pants with light brown fur below the knees and a blue shirt with the sleeves cut off. Shun could see every muscle of his well defined arms, trunk...pretty much everything. This man was amazing to the heavenly being because he was getting a chill even though he was wearing this well covering robe.   
  
"Okay, okay." The blond leaned down and the wolf followed suit, facing off like mortal enemies. The animal let his growl of warning ripple through the still air. Shun had a sudden sinking feeling. Was this wolf serious? Where they going to fight. The blue eyed man had his teeth bared too, in a playful smirk. Was this a part of the game or...  
  
"Raw!" The man leaped at the wolf and the wolf leaped forward to meet him. His toothy jaws ready to snap. Ivanava took a bite on the man's arm and he grabbed the wolf by the scruff of his neck and threw him back. Ivanava skidded to a halt and took after the fleeing man. The man ran to the nearest tree and jumped, repelling off the wooden trunk and launching himself at the attacking animal. He held out his arm and caught the wolf by its throat. The two tumbled, but recovered quickly. "You wanna play rough today don't you?" the man grinned, sloughing off the excess blood that dripped from his arm.  
  
"S-stop it." Shun managed, under his breath, holding onto the side of the cabin for emotional support. This was like his dream, two individuals he didn't want fighting each other.   
  
"Haaaa!" They rushed at each other again, but this time the blond's fist connected first. He punched the white animal back. It caught itself, but had to shake off a little disorientation. "See what happens when you up the stakes? You, whao!" The wolf tackled him and the two rolled around so it was harder to see what was happening exactly, but the outcome was soon very clear. Ivanava managed to twist gaining just enough leverage to flatten the man on his back for the critical moment when the wolf closed his jaws around the man's neck.   
  
"Stop! Please don't, Ivanava! Don't hurt him!" Shun was upset, not sure what was going on, but he just didn't want the man's neck to look like his injured arm. The two looked up like a pair of clueless kids. "Please..." Ivanava looked at the blond who was staring, entranced by something. Green eyes looked around to see what he was looking at. The white wolf bit the man's ear.   
  
"Ouch!" The blue eyed man pushed the animal off of him. "Uh, don't worry." The blond got up and ruffled Ivanava's fur. "He'd never hurt me."  
  
"But you're arm." Shun came to the blond and reached out but he hesitated not wanting to touch the wrong thing and possibly hurt him.  
  
"What this?" he held up the bloody hamburger of his arm. "This is nothing." he quickly hid it behind his back. "It's a scratch." he waved his good hand to dismiss the other's concerns.   
  
"You're neck is bleeding too." The green eyed celestial indicated with his whole hand, gingerly hovering over the broken skin.  
  
"I..." the blond tilted his chin to the side, not sure if the green haired man was right or not. His blue eyes shifted, he looked a little guilty for making the other worry about him. The blond blinked, noticing something. "What are you doing out here with no boots on?"  
  
"Uh," Shun blushed, stepping back to look at his feet. He had forgotten and although his feet were cold his mind was set so he just...didn't worry about it. "I was just," he stammered out an explanations, "I wanted to, see you," the blue eyed blond came closer. "I mean, thank you," Shun corrected himself. "I mean, I mean, the food was good and you took care of me and this robe is just..." the stranger was right in front of him now and his skin was a little sweaty, but his blond hair, his blue eyes and his sharp features were, "beautiful and...and..."  
  
"Thank you." Those ice crystal blue eyes captured emerald.  
  
"Uh, mm." the celestial managed to respond  
  
"It was my mothers." he told the green haired man. That surprised the green eyed warrior, until he remembered that in his words, he had referred to the robe as beautiful. The second surprising thing was that this robe was a woman's garment. The flowing cloth below the waist split into dress-like pant legs. Well, even if it does belong to a woman the celestial was satisfied with his choice of clothing.  
  
"Then, perhaps I should also thank her." Shun replied.  
  
"I'll tell her, when I see her again." the blond smirked.  
  
"Very well." Green haired bounced as he nodded. Shun shivered when the wind picked up.  
  
"You have to take better care of yourself." The blond reached out for the green haired warrior.   
  
"Wha-what are you doing?" Shun exclaimed being lifted like a maiden in distress.  
  
"Listen, I'm not going to ask you why you were naked out there in the snow, it's really none of my business. But don't try it in my neck of the woods, okay?" he carried the green eyed man around the corner of the small cabin and Ivanava followed them, wondering if this was a new game. "There are plenty of bandits, slave traders and wild animals that would be more than happy to take advantage of someone like you."  
  
"H-How do you know my clothes weren't taken by bandits?" It was a reasonable question and besides he was feeling a little defensive. He was a warrior of heaven being treated like a helpless mortal.  
  
"I'd believe that." He had Ivanava pull on a little rope fixed to the latch of the door as he kicked the door open like before. Green eyes stared in wonder at Ivanava's intelligence, then back at the man who worked together in harmony with a normally feared predator. "Or I would have, if they sold you to the slave traders or maybe ransomed you off to some rich family you probably belong to."  
  
"I'm not rich," the green haired man was set on the furs. Shun didn't like the way he said that, "but is that why you saved me?" The blond shut the door and picked something up near the door.  
  
"No." The blue eyed man returned to Shun with a small box and a pair of slippers. "I saved you because my Papa found my Mama when she needed help," he opened the box of bandages, "and so I promised to always help those in need."  
  
"Let me help you." blue eyes watched the celestial take some gauze pads and soft rolls of bandaging cloth. There was a moment of silence as Shun cleaned the wound on the blond's forearm. "Please continue." Green eyes glanced up, the silence was a little uncomfortable, especially with those gorgeous blue eyes just staring at him. The man seemed to catch himself as he looked away to see Ivanava laying down for a nap.  
  
"Ivanava is a great help," he forced himself, "he's got the nose for searching in the snow storms." Shun started feeling strange, curious but something else too.  
  
"So you'd do this for anyone?" the green haired man secured the ends of the bandage.  
  
"Actually, there hasn't been a great need for it recently. You're the first one I've found in nearly two years. I guess people are finally taking my advice."  
  
"Advice?" Shun took some more gauze pads and hesitated, not sure how to be casual about cleaning a neck wound. Granted it was just a scratch but...  
  
"Sure." The blond stoked his bandaged arm, testing it's strength. "When I go into town to buy my supplies I hold an informal training session with the kids and whoever else will listen to me. You know, properly securing cargo and dog sleds, how to recognize and avoid frozen rivers, stuff like that." As if it was obvious. The green haired man wasn't sure how else to do it so he just leaned forward and touched his neck with the clean gauze. The blond was surprised and seemed to be nervous at first but then tilted his chin up and too the side so Shun could work freely.  
  
"You live here alone?" he carefully touched the white gauze to soak the red blood from the scratch on his neck.  
  
"After Mama disappeared, yeah." The blond said simply. Shun noticed that the scratch was so fine that it wasn't even bleeding anymore so he left it without a bandage.  
  
"But you said..." Shun's mouth gaped, yet another surprise from the blond.  
  
"I said, when I see her again," He moved to reach for a metal teapot suspended in the fire place. "I'll tell her thank you." He got two cups and mixed something with the steaming water.   
  
"And your father?" The celestial was almost afraid to ask. The blond didn't hand the cup to the green haired man right away. It was probably too hot.  
  
"I don't know, mama never told me." The blue eyed man sat close to Shun's legs and gently picked up the warrior's ankle. "Here she always wore these and judging from your feet these are the only shoes that will fit your dainty feet." he winked showing that he was teasing. The green eyed man pursed his lips, this man was vexing.  
  
"I don't understand." he planted his hands on the furs behind him to balance his weight in this position. "Why couldn't your mother tell you?" The slipper was so soft, sliding onto his foot. The purple color and silky appearance matched the robe perfectly.   
  
"I haven't seen him since I was four years old and I don't remember much, but mama was really sad for a long time." The blue eyed man put the other slipper on and secured them both with ribbons, wrapping up the other's ankle. "I asked my mother about him once and her expression, made me never want to ask again."  
  
"Was she angry with you?"  
  
"No. She was sad." he laid Shun's feet on the furs satisfied with his work.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be so nosy." Shun tucked his feet under him as the blond got the two steaming cups.  
  
"It's alright." he handed one to shun and sipped the one he kept. "Like I said, I haven't had company for almost two years. My conversational companion over there isn't very interested most of the time." he kicked the wolf and it groaned before it fell back to sleep.  
  
"He's beautiful." Shun found himself appreciating this man and this animal and their small family. Just the two of them. //Like Ikki and I, well not just like...//  
  
"He's my best friend and loyal companion. My papa found him too and my mama and I raised him."  
  
"He plays a little rough though." Shun sipped the drink was a bit rich. It was thick and creamy like milk but also bitter like a cocoa bean. It was just sweet enough to counter the bitterness. It was so good and it radiated warmth throughout his chest.  
  
"Oh, that?" he shrugged, "Nah, he's only rough with me. He loves kids and he's really gentle with 'em like they're his own pups."  
  
"It's wonderful." Shun looked up from his cup. "Even though you're alone you have such a full life." the blond blinked, surprised by what the other said. Then he smiled. Such a simple, beautiful smile.  
  
"I'm not alone." those blue pools reflected the fire light and maybe it was the drink but a warm feeling started burning deep within the heavenly being. Green eyes turned to his warm drink, afraid of being consumed by that fire.  
  
"Ah!" The blond jumped when the celestial exclaimed. "Forgive me." Shun suddenly realized. "We've talked so much and I...I don't even know your name."  
  
"Tell me yours first."  
  
"Uh, of course. I'm Shun of the Andro..." the green eyed warrior caught himself. He still wasn't sure if he should reveal his true identity. His brother told him never to tell a mortal his heavenly title. "Shun," he corrected, "Just Shun."  
  
"Shun." the blond tried it out. "I'm Hyoga."  
  
"Hyoga." the warrior of the Andromeda constellation wasn't sure if he had ever heard a more perfect name for such an honorable, caring man.  
  
"Nice to meet you."  
  
"Like wise," Shun smiled brightly. This atmosphere, this home, it wouldn't be so bad to stay here a bit longer. The celestial could look for his hagaromo later. Green eyes noticed Hyoga turned to Ivanava who suddenly lifted his head and looked around. Shun was half finished with his drink when the blond took the cup from his hands and set it aside. "Hyoga?" There was a series of knocks on the thick door. The white wolf jumped up and barked at the door. Hyoga stood slowly, pulling Shun up to his feet.  
  
"Hmm. More guests?" The blond had a smirk on his face as he approached the door. "Shun, you should go in the other room. I call you if I need you."  
  
"But." Shun felt nervous. What's going on? Who could it be? Some kind of threat? Did Hyoga have enemies?  
  
"Come on, you've got to trust me by now." The blond looked over his shoulder. Emerald eyes looked into blue. The celestial could say with all honesty that he did.  
  
"I...of course." he obeyed and took Ivanava with him.  
  
"Good afternoon." Hyoga used a pleasant, yet slightly sarcastic voice to great three men at his door. "How can I help you gentlemen?" Shun waited, his heart racing, wondering who it could be.  
  
"We're searching for my brother..." the tallest and toughest looking of the three told the blond. He had short intensely dark blue hair, that was more wild than a porcupine and dark blue eyes almost as black as coal.   
  
"Ikki?" The green haired young man rushed out before Hyoga was able to say anything.  
  
"Shun?" The tall man shoved Hyoga aside to see if it was true. "Shun!" 


	4. Mountain of chains

Hagaromo  
  
Chapter 4:  
  
Mountain of chains  
  
"Shun?" The tall man shoved Hyoga aside to see if it was true. "Shun!" The green eyed warrior squealed with delight and ran to him with out-stretched arms. The well built man grabbed him up with both arms turning him around in the snow and tossing him in the air like a child. The green haired man giggled as his brother caught him in a bear hug.   
  
"I missed you so much, Ikki." He threw his arms around the other's neck and rubbed his cheek against his brother's.  
  
Meanwhile in the castle of the evil princess Saori...  
  
"I asked for a heavenly being, not too much and you fail me." The purple haired woman was displeased.  
  
"My lady I took the hagaromo." Tatsumi defended himself. "He should have been here by now."  
  
"But he isn't!" She shouted throwing a vase at him. He ducked barely avoiding the smashing splinters. Flowers and water spilled over the floor. "Tatsumi..." she approached him with arms outstretched as if in a trance. "Tatsumi tatsumi." she touched his shoulders and let her head rest on his chest. "You've always given me whatever I asked for."  
  
"I..." the bald man was sweating.  
  
"But I can't trust you anymore." She kneed him in the groin sending the wide eyed man doubling over whimpering.  
  
"Jab!" She called and a man in armor with a small horn coming from his head piece appeared, kneeling before her.   
  
"The pour heavenly being. I have his hagaromo." she stroked the silky fabric against her cheek as she wandered to the far end of this large thrown room. "He needs it and I need him." she narrowed her eyes making her point clear. "Bring him to me."  
  
"Yes my lady." he bowed lower and disappeared.  
  
Back at Hyoga's cabin...  
  
"I was so worried when Seiya and Shiryu told me you were stuck here." Ikki told his brother who stood closely beside him. "I came as quickly as I could. I'm sorry you had to wait."  
  
"It was hard, but I made it through these three days." he smiled, he was just so happy.  
  
"That's right time passes differently here. Three days must have been like torture alone." the tall man's husky voice was so different from when Hyoga first heard him.   
  
"I wasn't alone." Shun ran to Hyoga and grabbed his wrist to bring him closer to his brother. "This good man saved me from the snow storm and has been caring for me. His name is Hyoga."  
  
"I owe you my thanks, Hyoga." Ikki grinned, that tough guy tone rejoining the husky part of his voice. "My brother is very important to me. I wish to repay you for your kindness. I'll grant you any wish you desire in return for your service. Name it and it's yours." Green eyes looked between the two men. He noticed something was wrong when the man's blue eyes hid behind blond bangs.  
  
"Just leave." he turned away refusing Ikki's extended hand.  
  
"Hyoga." Shun scolded him for being so rude. "He's offering you a great gift..." Those blue eyes shot a glare at him that froze him inside. The green eyed man touched his chest over his heart. What was this strange feeling? "I...I don't understand." he mumbled under his breath.  
  
Evil princess Saori's castle...  
  
"I always get what I want don't I, Mother?" The girl seemed hypnotized by something beyond the glass. The huge tank took up the section of the wall. The free floating creature inside seemed human and anything but free. Just around the corner her neglected bald servant schemed.  
  
"She's become obsessed with heavenly beings. She should know they aren't so easy to catch, that's why we have warriors like you two. Nagi the Wolf," he referred to a short haired brunet with a wolf symbol on it, "And Hydra," a young man with a white Mohawk, "Hmm, I forgot your real name. It doesn't matter. You two will help me show the princess how to appreciate what she already has. Won't we boys?" Tatsumi chuckled maliciously and the other's chuckled with him.  
  
Back to Hyoga's cabin...  
  
"That's what I hate about people like you." the blond nearly spat, "You think desires are more important than people."  
  
"How dare you..." Shiryu took a step forward but Seiya blocked him with one arm.  
  
"Leave him alone. I think he's the kind of man that would rather have a handshake for your gratitude than gold. He values honor and compassion not treasure. He doesn't need anything we could give him." the young man spoke with wisdom and respect.  
  
"Seiya..." Shun looked from the brunet to Hyoga. The blond called Ivanava into the house and started to close the door. "Hyoga!"  
  
"Take care of yourself, okay?" the man shut the door. Shun felt like he cut their connection with the simple shutting of that door.  
  
"Hyoga..." Shun uttered wanting to shed a tear but not sure if he could. Something deep down was still trying to figure out what just happened. He felt his brother's hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'm sorry Shun." Ikki seemed to sympathize. "I didn't intend this but...maybe it's better this way. He's a mortal after all."  
  
"Ikki," he threw himself against his brother, "I owe him so much. I don't want to leave like this."  
  
"What are you talking about? You can't leave anyway, not without your hagaromo." a mysterious voice mocked them.  
  
"Who's there?" Ikki pulled Shun closer to him.  
  
"Who dares!" Seiya jumped in font of everyone and stood ready for battle.   
  
"Jab the Unicorn has come to collect the heavenly being who bares no hagaromo." The short haired man in armor approached them.  
  
"You can't have him." Ikki stood in front of his green haired brother.  
  
"So it's that one, eh?" the enemy looked around Seiya at the green haired man. "What's with the dress? Oh well, come quietly now and no one gets hurt." Jab threatened.  
  
"I'll take hurt, you that is. Yeeeaaaawww!" Seiya rushed at the armored man.  
  
"What's all the shouting about?" Hyoga opened the door to see an armored man facing off with the Shun and his friends. "What's going on?"  
  
"Stay out of this mortal." A second and third armored foe showed up. One had a white Mohawk and black eyes the other had really short dark hair with a wolf emblem on his foreheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeead. (oops, sorry fell asleep) The one sporting the Mohawk kicked Hyoga's gut, flinging him against the cabin wall and knocking the wind out of him. Ivanava attacked the other and was thrown into the snow bank.  
  
"Hyoga!" Shun exclaimed separating from his brother without hesitation. The bald man, Tatsumi appeared out of nowhere and intercepted Shun on his way to help his blond friend. "Let go of me you brute!" He pushed on the man's arm, that grabbed his waist.   
  
"What's with the dress?" the bald man asked.  
  
"What did you say?" Shun was getting mad. These clothes belonged to Hyoga's mother. They're very elegant and...  
  
"Be quiet for a while." the bald man growled as he did something intensely painful and rather tricky to Shun's neck making him passed out.  
  
"Shun..." the blue eyed man coughed a few times trying to catch his breath.  
  
"Shun!" Ikki turned around but was blocked off by Hydra and Wolf.  
  
"Not so fast." Wolf told him.  
  
"You're not goin' anywhere." Hydra taunted.  
  
"I'll take the one on the right." Shiryu volunteered to help thin out the opponents. "We'll finish this quickly and save Shun."  
  
"Let's do this." Ikki welcomed anything that could speed this up.  
  
"What happen's to Shun in the meantime?" Hyoga forced himself to get up. He finally got his breath back and so he took after the bald menace.  
  
"Wasn't that Shun's friend?" Shiryu got distracted for a moment and just barely blocked a three prong claw with his impenetrable shield.   
  
"Better watch you're opponent or you'll feel the sting of my Hydra claws." the little man laughed in a thin malicious giggle.  
  
Hyoga followed the man into the woods just beyond the cabin. He knew these woods better than anyone but even he was having a hard time tracking them. A muffled ringing sound led him to the foot of a mountain. In a brief moment he could here the sound clearly and then it stopped. He kept running until he found a gold glow reflecting in the silver snow. Hyoga picked up a small gold bell, the same as his, the same as Ivanava's. It was attached to his mother's garment, it must have come off somehow.   
  
The blond felt responsible. What was he thinking just letting the green haired man go like that? He didn't even give his friend a proper fair well or anything like that. It was a very good possibility that the blond haired blue eyed man would never see his green haired friend again and he couldn't even say good bye. He was mad at Ikki's offer, but instead of politely turning him down and giving him a lecture about how to respect people, he acted like a spoiled kid who had to give back a really great thing that wasn't really his to begin with.  
  
"Sorry Mama, you taught me better than that." Hyoga took in a breath and let loose a high pitched whistle. Ivanava who had been knocked out and collapsed in the snow bank by the cabin jumped up and shook off his coat. The great white animal saw the three battles there were taking longer than anticipated then howled for his master.  
  
"Ivanava, good boy." Hyoga lifted the bell and rang it gently. The white wolf's ears moved searching out the sound. The animal dug his claws into the ground and launched himself in that direction. "Come on boy, lead me too him." He waited and didn't have to wait long. The wolf howled again as it ran through the woods. He'd stoop for a moment sniff in a circular pattern and howled again. Hyoga flew as fast as his feet could carry him to the sound of that howl.   
  
Not far away...  
  
"Ugh, my head." Shun lifted his head slowly. The wind was whipping past him at high speeds and from the scenery it was a mountain. This scenery was... "Where am I?" The green haired man tried to struggle but couldn't budge from the silver chains that bound him to a wooden pole. "This can't be happening, I'm dreaming...that's all this is, a dream."  
  
"I'm afraid not my little heavenly being." Tatsumi chuckled.  
  
"Who, who are you and why are you doing this?" The green eyed celestial's brow knotted from frustrated confusion.  
  
"It's a little thing called revenge, sorry, nothing personal."  
  
"But isn't revenge personal?" The green haired warrior asked, confused. "Tell me what I've done to deserve this?"  
  
"Okay, yes revenge is personal but just because you're involved doesn't mean it's your fault or that you can do anything about it."  
  
"Wha-that doesn't make any sense!" Shun struggled against the silver chain. "Just let me go. I just want to return to...wait. How do you know what I am?"  
  
"That's the least of your worries now lad." the bald man shook his head. "You're about to be a sacrifice to the great animal."  
  
"Great animal?"  
  
"The village down in that valley between these here mountains put sacrifices up here to appease the demon they call the great animal so's it won't eat their sheep, chickens, ox, some times little goats..."  
  
"But these are the bones of people." the celestial tried not to let those slippers touch the old bones.  
  
"You know how sacrifices go. Virgins or just really beautiful women, silly superstitions get a lot of innocent people hurt but it keeps there sheep out of trouble if you know what I mean." The blond man nudged him with his elbow.  
  
"But I'm not a girl." Green eyes blinked, not sure if he realized that.  
  
"But you are a virgin right?" The man lifted an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What? Agh! I hate this. I just want to go home. I wish I'd never..." Green eyes grew wide with the realization that he was about to say something he would regret. I wish I'd never come here? No that's not true. I'm grateful for meeting Hyoga. Even if I only knew him for a short time, I'm so happy I had the opportunity to meet such a wonderful person. I wish he was here now.  
  
"Well, it won't be long now." Tatsumi had an animal skin normally used for holding whine or water. He started spreading the liquid around it was red like...  
  
"Blood!" Shun jerked his feet up to avoid being splashed by the warm red fluid. It steamed into the air and sunk into the snow. The bones at this feet the blood covering them, although, he was dressed this time that was a good change. "Why are you doing that?"  
  
"I'm sure a monster will come for the blood or maybe some wolves. I don't really care which as long as they kill you. Princess Saori finds out it was me I'll get in serious trouble. And I don't want even a scrap of evidence left." The bald man chuckled.  
  
"You...you're so mean." Shun wanted to cry. There was a great howl of a wolf could be heard and it was coming closer.  
  
"Oh, look there's a wolf now." Tatsumi welcomed predators that would dispose of his problems. "Right here boys there's plenty to go around." A white wolf came from the tree line growling and looking ravenous. It bounded after the blood.   
  
"AHHHHHH!" That hideous shriek broke through the frosty air.  
  
"Thanks, I'll just help myself." Hyoga emerged walking past Tatsumi who was still holding the bloody skin and now being attacked by Ivanava.  
  
"Shun." the blond stepped through the bloody bones only worried about his green haired friend.  
  
"H-Hyoga." He choked out his name past his tears.  
  
"Are you alright, Shun?" the blond savior brushed his wind blown locks out of his face. "Shun, I'm sorry." the blue eyed man worked on the chains finding the bindings and loosening them. "I should have been clear, earlier with your brother. I wasn't angry I just..." Ivanava yelped so his blue eyes started to glance back, but he paused. He hesitated then leaned forward, onto the released prisoner.  
  
"Hyoga." the green haired man blushed at the other's advances until he realized that the man's weight was collapsing onto him. "Hyoga!" Green eyes noticed four thin throwing knifes in his back. There was blood all over the ground where Tatsumi and Ivanava had been fighting, but the white wolf was no where to be seen. "What have you done?" Shun exclaimed. The bald man managed to stand even though one leg and both arms were shredded and bleeding. Tatsumi hand to hold his neck with one hand, limiting the amount of knives he could throw.  
  
"I'll have to sacrifice you both." he growled sweat and blood dripping from his face. Shun had to act fast. The man held up another dagger to throw. Shun dove behind the wood pole pulling Hyoga with him, just in time and three knives embedded into the sacrificial pole. The green eyed man took the knives out of his friend's back as the blond began to tremble from his injuries.   
  
"Just wait here for a second." The green haired man set Hyoga down to rest. The warrior of the Andromeda constellation came from behind the wooden pool. "You made a mistake when you kidnaped me, then when you hurt Ivanava and Hyoga," His green eyes and his angry voice spit malice on the fool. "but the mistake you're really gonna pay for is giving me a chain!" The man tried to throw another dagger but Shun had the chain, twirling it in a circular motion at super speeds making a shield from the momentum. His pitiful dagger bounced off and pierced the ground at his feet.  
  
"Ugh!" Tatsumi exclaimed stumbling backward from fear. But his dreadful frown turned into a smile and he started to laugh. "Ah ha ha, AH HA HA HA!"   
  
"This is the end." Shun prepared his chain.  
  
"You're right. The monster is here! AH HAA HAA HAA!" The bald man cackled.  
  
"What?" A heat wave suddenly hit the mountain top and a terrible shreek of a great bird could be heard. Shun looked to see a huge Griffin whose wings and crest were made of fire. "It can't be..."  
  
"You're going to die! Both of you, ha ha ha ha ha." the bald man ran off into the woods and his laugh faded to nothing.  
  
"Hyoga." Shun wrapped the chain around his arm and ran back to the pole. "Hyoga come on." He tried to help the blond up.   
  
"Shun, get out of here." he mumbled, there was blood coming from his mouth and he reached out like he couldn't see.   
  
"You're fine, you're going to be fine. We've got to get out of here. The blood..." he wrapped his arms around Hyoga and pulled him to his feet. He could feel the slick warm liquid draining from his friend's body. "It's attracting the creature so..."  
  
"I'm bleeding and you can't make it carrying me. Just get out of here."  
  
"No, I won't leave you." he tried to hobble away with his heavy load as the Griffin landed on the mountain top.  
  
"Shun, you have to run." Hyoga could feel his limbs getting numb and his own body getting cold. He tried to walk a little but his feet tripped up and he fell.   
  
"No, Hyoga! Get up!" The green haired man wasn't letting go of his arm so he pulled hard to get him to his feet but he wasn't budging.  
  
"It's here just go and save yourself."  
  
"Shut up!" Shun positioned himself between the monster and his blond friend and readied his chain for attack. "I won't let anyone have you!"  
  
"Shun." Hyoga collapsed onto the snow. 


	5. The swan

Hagaromo  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Hyoga the Swan  
  
There was fire and ice and Hyoga couldn't focus on either because the blood was draining out of his body. He could hear Shun shouting something to the great and terrible beast. It looked like he wanted to fight the thing. He can't be serious, he's just a man. No man can defeat this creature. In a disoriented haze he could have sworn his green haired friend whip that chain through the air wrapping it around the creature's foot and tripping it. He even felt the ground shake when the beast fell but it's back legs helped it quickly recover.   
  
"Hyoga." Another blurry person, this one looked like...  
  
"P-papa?" Now the blond knew he was going crazy from blood loss.  
  
"Hyoga, it's here." the man's deep voice echoed in his ears.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"The cloth that can save you and your friend."  
  
"What's a cloth going to do against a fire griffin?" the blue eyed boy knotted his brow with confusion trying to make sense of this proposal.  
  
"It's armor like the men you saw before and it chooses its owner. I think this one will choose you."  
  
"How do you know?" Hyoga's head was swimming.  
  
"Trust me. But you've got to dig for it."  
  
"I'm kind of tired Papa and I think I'm dying so why don't you dig it up for me, huh?"  
  
"Hyoga! There's not much time. One punch, you're strongest punch right here and the cloth will be yours."  
  
"Papa." The blond child of this snowy world watched his blood fall into the frost.  
  
"Right here!" The specter pointed.  
  
"Alright, Papa." Hyoga pushed himself up. His muscles trembled and his legs shook but he stood.  
  
"Hyoga what are you doing?" Shun noticed the man get up but there was still so much dark blood and Hyoga's skin was starting to get really pale. "Hyoga?"  
  
"Right here." he mumbled touching the spot with his fist gauging the distance and strength he had left. "One...punch." he stumbled but recovered quickly.  
  
"Hyoga!" Shun thought he might fall. The griffin took advantage of the warriors distraction batting the chain baring fighter to the side. The great beast seemed more interested in bloody and half dead prey. "No," Shun strained to get back up after being thrown against some icy rocks. "Hyoga. Leave Hyoga alone."  
  
"One," all at once his blue eyes and entire body focused on this one point. "Haaaa!" he shouted focusing his energies to the limits. A bright light erupted from the cracking earth and ice. The griffin jumped back, taking to the skies. In that moment Shun felt the intensity of a heavenly being's awakening. A great cry tore through the air it was deep and angry.   
  
The light took form finally spreading out with great white wings and a long graceful neck and deep blue eyes a blond streak striped the back of it's neck. It took to the sky after the griffin. Shun ran up to the furthest edge of the mountain top and watched the great creatures scratch and bite and attack one another. Green eyes watched a miracle, the awakening of one of the great warriors of heaven lost to earth and now...regained. Shun was still worried about the outcome of this fight because of Hyoga's injuries but a calmness settled on his heart. Shun knew that everything would be alright, but most of all, he knew that when he finds his cloth he wouldn't have to leave Hyoga. Yes, Shun wanted to get to know him better, wanted him to know Shun better. That's what the green haired warrior wanted more than anything.  
  
"You can do it, Swan!" Shun encouraged his friend. He seemed to be having trouble getting used to this form, but he'll learn. "Hyoga!"   
  
The Griffin grabbed the swan's throat with one bird claw and scratched his breast with his lion back legs. Feathers fell from the sky and turned into snow flakes. This seemed to give the swan an idea. His webbed feet kicked and he batted the griffins face with his great wings. The Griffin let go but burned the swan's wing tips, batting his own wings. The swan got a little distance between them and summoned the energy of winter itself before he made one final swoop. Stars burst into life as he flew. Green eyes noticed that those stars weren't stars at all but snow flakes. The griffin froze literally, turning into a ice brick that fell to the earth and shattered into a million pieces and the village people in the valley made jerky and feathered hats when it thawed out that spring.  
  
"Swan," the great bird came to Shun, flapping his wings to cushion his decent. He brushed a lock of green hair behind his ear and waited patiently for Hyoga to focus on transformation. The great swan spread his wings and the bird's physical body turned into a silhouette of light with Hyoga right in the middle. The frame melted away as the blond seemed to float down toward his green eyed friend. "That's right. I'm right here." He spread his arms to receive him.   
  
"Shun." the blond took his hands in his own. "I didn't know what to do at first but...I guess it worked."  
  
"I'm so glad." Shun was smiling but tears were falling at the same time.   
  
"What's this now?" Hyoga brushed a tear away from those beautiful green eyes and the green haired warrior couldn't contain himself any longer. He threw himself against the blond man and sobbed tears of joy into the blond's dark blue shirt. "Shun," Hyoga welcomed the other into his arms, "were you that worried about me?"  
  
"I," he pulled back but not to break their embrace, "I'm a heavenly being and so are you and I'm so happy because when I find my cloth then we'll be together."  
  
"Shun." Blue eyes looked at those beautiful lips of his companions then back to those green eyes that didn't seem to object. Before either of them realized it their faces were so close their breath was mingling. The frosty slopes their witness and if there was any hesitation before it was gone now as both closed their eyes and allowed their lips to find one another's. Hyoga pulled Shun closer as the green haired man put his arms around the blond's shoulders. Their kiss deepened as their tongues touch one another's in an enjoyable harmony of movement, warmth and taste.   
  
"Shun?" Ikki's voice came from behind the green haired young man.   
  
"Whoa, I think I'm too young for this!" Seiya looked at them through his fingers faining embarrassment.  
  
"I'm glad to see you're safe Shun." Shiryu smiled.  
  
"Thank you." He blushed, but he was not embarrassed of his choice but of his lack of privacy.  
  
"I see you have chosen the Swan." the man's deep voice seemed to have a subtle growl.   
  
He stepped forward, his aura was ominous and his face serious. Hyoga recognized a threat when he saw one. Blue eyes noticed that Seiya and Shiryu didn't move. The blond stood his ground. He wasn't necessarily intending a proposal with that kiss, but he wasn't going to regret what he did. And if he had to fight this man to get another kiss from his beautiful friend, he would give his swan cloth another battle under his belt. But...he didn't want to fight Shun's brother. Shun might not like that.  
  
"I chose, Hyoga." Shun stepped up to his brother, taking the blond's hand tightly in his own. Green eyes stared into Ikki's deep dark blue. The tension in the air was as thick and heavy as a frozen fog in a winter valley. Shun needed support and the blond was not going to be shaken.  
  
"Good." Ikki smiled and the tension fell away like a gossamer curtain in a summer breeze. "Welcome Hyoga of the Cygnus constellation, Swan." Ikki extended his open hand and the blond took it.  
  
"Ikki." Shun smiled and hugged Hyoga's arm. "It's wonderful isn't."  
  
"I think it's great! We've got a new warrior for heaven. I can't believe it!" Seiya smiled brightly rubbing his pointer under his nose.   
  
"It is good, he can't help retrieve Shun's Andromeda cloth." Shiryu folded his arms over his chest. That man with no hair said something about a princess Saori."  
  
"Princess Saori?" Blue eyes widened, "Did she take your cloth?"  
  
"It's more than likely, Jab mentioned something about a princess before he escaped." Ikki pointed his thumb in the direction.  
  
"I see." The blond looked out at the woods where Ivanava might be.  
  
"What is it Hyoga?"  
  
"I know where to find her and something like this sounds like just her brand of excitement." the blond told them. "With this cloth and all of you, together we can beat down the castle walls if we have to. But, Shun. I'm worried about Ivanava."  
  
"Your right he must be hurt." the Andromeda warrior was worried too.  
  
"Are you talking about that white wolf?" Shiryu asked.  
  
"Yes, you've seen him?" The blond kept Shun's hand as he stepped toward the long haired brunet.  
  
"I thought I saw that wolf armored guy carrying a white wolf." Seiya added. "It was bleeding but alive."  
  
"Ivanava." Hyoga's blue eyes were distant. Shun squeezed the other's hand to get his attention.  
  
"We have to find him." green eyes focused on blue.  
  
"And your cloth." the blond nodded.  
  
"Hyoga." the green haired man smiled.  
  
"Lead the way." Ikki rustled Seiya's short hair. "Seiya's been dying for some action."  
  
"Alright, I'm ready!" he readied his fists for battle.  
  
"Due south my friends," Hyoga stepped to the mountain's snow covered edge, "we'll find her castle among the evergreen fields." 


	6. Heavenly beings

Hagaromo  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Heavenly beings  
  
"Evergreen fields? What does that mean?" Shun asked, holding onto one of the many feather's on Hyoga's swan back.  
  
"You have to understand something about the princess." Hyoga was still getting used to his animal form. He wasn't very confident he could handle a rider but Shun wouldn't ride anyone else. "She's as spoiled as she is rotten. One winter when she was seven years old, she decided she didn't like the snow out her window." Communicating without words was very strange and sounded, er, it did sound but it was just like normal talking in his human form. "She was in a tower room because she liked the view in the spring and summer. So her servants had the daunting task of clearing her view. At first the tried just melting the snow with several fires, but that didn't stop the snow from falling. In compromise, they made artificial flowers and hedges that they could heat all winter long. So when the snow falls, the heat generated from the artificial plants melt it the before it even hits the ground."  
  
"How can mere mortals have such magic?" Shiryu asked, his scaly dragon form reflected the sunlight that glinted patterns on Hyoga's white body.  
  
"It's rumored that she's no mere mortal, but I try not to get involved with her." Hyoga admitted.  
  
"Why's that?" The Pegasus galloped closer to ask.  
  
"How do I say it? There's something...not right about her. Something...unnatural." the enormous swan tried to convey his concerns. Deep blue eyes noticed the change in the land below. "There it is. Do you see it?" Green eyes saw the fields of melted snow, the entire area was caught in between spring and winter.   
  
"The fall is like purgatory for the land." Shun closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek. "Hyoga? She did all this, just because she didn't like snow?" the celestial adjusted so he could be deeper in the soft feathers that protected him from the harsh winds.  
  
"No, she likes snow." the swan clarified. "Ooh, that tickles Shun."  
  
"Sorry." the heavenly being tried not to smile, but he was enjoying Hyoga's reactions.  
  
"She turns off the heaters for some holidays. But when it doesn't snow for those days, she makes her servants bring snow in to make it more festive." Cygnus had a bitter tone in his voice.  
  
"You seem to know a lot about a woman with whom you wish no familiarity." The dragon couldn't help but notice.   
  
"My mother ran away from the palace and that was when my father found her. They built a life together and had a son but...my mother couldn't let her past go. Whenever she had the chance, she'd gather information on the palace and the new princess."  
  
"New?"  
  
"Yes. The previous king was getting old and wanted an inheritor. My mother said that the princess was born without a mother. In other words, there was no queen to give birth to the princess. She seemed to appear as if the devil was spit out of hell. Despite her darkness, the king was overjoyed and spoiled her until his death. Even now she can't accept that everything is not hers for the taking."  
  
"Geez," Seiya snubbed her, "What a brat."  
  
"Sounds like this princess needs a good spanking." Ikki's burning phoenix form laughed, scoffing at the princess's foolishness.  
  
"And we're about to give her one, but good." the swan craned back to glance at the green haired rider. "Are you ready, Shun?"  
  
"I think so. I kept this chain from the mountain. It's not the nebula chain but it'll have to do."  
  
"Don't risk yourself in there." the phoenix warned him. "Your cloth protects your body, but without it, you're as helpless an any mortal."  
  
"I know." Shun nodded. Hyoga took particular notice to this.  
  
"Just stay close to me." Swan told the green haired heavenly being.  
  
"Yes." he nodded again. Green eyes looked down at the growing castle in the distance and suddenly felt the impulse to run. He wanted to get away from this place, away from the danger...with... "Hyoga."  
  
"Yes, Shun?"  
  
"Your feather's are really soft and you smell really nice." Shun hugged those feathers and breathed in the other's scent, trying to calm his heart.  
  
"T-There it is!" The swan studdered as they suddenly began to descend. Shun could have sworn he saw the swan blush. The green eyed celestial giggled, holding on tighter.  
  
The welcome wagon was much as expected. There was a virtual army at the gates of the castle and even more men inside. The stone walls were high, but the heavenly beings just flew right over it. Swan landed in the court yard while Phoenix cleared off the outer walls where archers and sentries could hide. Just by gliding over the tops of them, men dove off or took refuge elsewhere.   
  
The dragon curled around the rising tower, scanning each window for any royalty or other suspicious targets. Pegasus transformed immediately, next to the blond and the green haired celestials. The boy was far too happy to start clearing the court yard of the soon to be scattering soldiers. The brunet rained down meteor punches and comet fists left and right.   
  
"You guys find the Andromeda cloth, I'll handle this!" Seiya smiled at the two holding hands.   
  
"Look out!" the blue eyed man shouted, shielding Shun with his body as a hail of arrows rained down from one of the lower rings of the central tower. A wave of heat brushed them as the phoenix incinerated the tiny splinters of resistance.   
  
"Ikki!" the green eyed celestial waved to his brother briefly before being drug off by Hyoga. They ran for the entrance through the confusion. The large oak doors of the tower were being closed by a group of soldiers and servants inside.   
  
"They're blocking it! We'll have to find another way!" Shun stopped when Hyoga let go of his hand.  
  
"Oh no they won't! DIAMOND DUST!" The blond threw out his fist and with a powerful punch a hail of frozen destruction devastated the doors. BAM!   
  
"Wow." Green eyes remembered seeing something similar when the blond was battling the Griffin but abilities don't always carry over from animal to human form. Blue eyes looked at the fist that flung the cold assault. He felt the cold on his hand but there was nothing there now. This heavenly being stuff was pretty narrly.  
  
"Come on!" Hyoga motioned to the green haired celestial to follow. They burst into the hall, running past cowering maids and butler, not knowing where to go. "If she's anything like she was then, she'll be at the highest point!" The blue eyed warrior found the stairs and followed them up.   
  
"I'm sorry." They went up ten floors before Shun needed to take a rest. "I'm not," he had to take a breath, "a runner." He panted trying to just breathe.   
  
"It's alright. I need to get my barings." Blue eyes looked around.   
  
Stairs left and right, but did they end up at the same place? From the outside it was likely but...The green haired celestial took breaths in gasps. He had clearly over-exerted himself. Hyoga kicked himself for not noticing sooner. It takes longer to recover from such suffering when the strain is prolonged. Sweat glistened on Shun's exposed skin. The blond touched the other's hair, measuring the amount of heat his body was generating. It didn't seem that his temperature was the problem.   
  
"Shun." Cygnus could see his companion was probably a bit dizzy and it was clear as to why. Hyoga took the other's hand, bringing the andromeda warrior to his chest, allowing Shun to lean in him and... "You're breathing too much." The blue eyed beauty explained. The heavenly being looked at him confused, panting. "Breathe with me." The blond leaned a bit so that their lips were barely apart. "Just breath." Hyoga opened his mouth and let his breath mingle with the celestial's. Green eyes closed to take in these new sensations. Warm, sweet breath touching his lips and tongue. The strong body, holding him. That heart beat just beyond his own. This sensation more than the rest began to burn in his chest, forcing to touch a rose color on his cheeks. Soon his lungs began to calm from the controlled mix of air. "Better?" the former mortal released his embrace to get a good look at the Andromeda warrior.  
  
"M-much." he smiled tucking a green lock behind his ear.  
  
"Good, lets go." the blond took his companion's hand. "I think we've only got a couple of floors left."  
  
"Oh good." Shun said with sarcastic excitement.  
  
"Stop right there!" Jab the Unicorn suddenly stood in their way.  
  
"You." blue eyes glared. This was the armored man who tried to take Shun at the cabin.  
  
"Hyoga," the cocky kid folded his arms across his chest, "such a pleasant surprise and you brought the celestial, how thoughtful of you."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Cygnus challenged him for the answer.  
  
"Her majesty has a special place in her heart just for you." he cracked his knuckles. "And promise I'll bury you beside it."  
  
"I don't care if she carved her own heart out with a spoon." Hyoga swung his arm angrily. "You were one of those guys that kidnapped Ivanava. Where is he?"  
  
"Ivanava?" The Unicorns' eyebrow lifted quizicly. "Oh." he touched his chin, painting a grin on his face. "Wolf said something about a new throw rug for her majesty. He's probably getting ready to skin the pathetic beast now."  
  
"No!" Shun stepped forward. "Please let him go!"  
  
"Hmm." Jab's eyes narrowed at the green haired celestial. "I might be willing to consider a trade."  
  
"Uh," the warrior of andromeda felt a sweat drop on his brow. "A trade?"  
  
"You for the dog." The punk spelled it out.  
  
"I..." Shun grabbed a fist of cloth before his heart, considering. If he trade's himself, Ivanava can be saved and Ikki will surely come anyway. But even saying that, a celestial is forbidden to go against his word. If he promises to stay, he must. But...green eyes looked at the blond. His head was down, his bangs covering his expression, but his shaking fist said it all. "In exchange for Ivanava..." He bit his lip. Don't be afraid, Shun. He coached himself, letting his hands drop to his sides and stepping forward proudly. Ivanava is Hyoga's only family, I can't let him die. "I'll..."  
  
"Enough!" Hyoga's angry voice made the green haired man jump. "They'll be no trade." He stepped in front of Shun and glanced back. "I'm not the kind of person who can put a price on life, yours or Ivanava's."  
  
"Hyoga, but..." The green eyed celestial touched his arm.  
  
"Besides," Blue eyes turned to his opponent, "I don't trust this guy. Everything about this guy screams welcher."  
  
"Can't be helped," the bad-guy shrugged, "guess I'll have to take him by force." the unicorn grinned.   
  
"Ivanava's my best friend." The blond thrust himself forward and threw a punch. The kid doged, jummping to the side. "If even so much as a hair is missing from his fur." The saiberian kicked high and then low, but his opponent was good. "I'll see to it personally that you suffer."  
  
"You need to get your priorities straight." The chanlenger dropped backward and rolled on his hands and head to avoid a punch then sprang his legs up to kick Hyoga in the face. "You're more worried about you dog than you mother."  
  
"What did you...?" The blond was distracted for a moment and took the full force of the kick. He skidded back and dropped a hand to the floor to help him stop.  
  
"Your mother said you'd come, that was a long time ago of course." the jerk stood over swan, condicendingly as the blond wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"She's here?" Blue eyes couldn't tell if this guy was lying. If she's here, he never suspected. Then again something deep inside told him it could be true.  
  
"What's left of her." Jab chuckled. "Only her majesty is allowed to look at her now. I think it's because she's a rotting corpse."   
  
"You...took Ivanava the only family I have left. Now your telling me you've had my mother all this time!" Swan stood slowly. "I can't...I won't...not ever...forgive you!"   
  
"Oh, back for more. You should really be a good boy and stay down." He kicked at the warrior of cygnus. Hyoga's strong hand caught the other's powerful kick like it was a baby's pat. Blue eyes were on fire, burning with rage as the blond threw the man by his foot across the room. "You bastard, I'll..." Jab stood up quickly, although a bit shakey. The unicorn warrior's eyes grew wide with surprise by the flaming aura around the siberian. Perhaps more surprising was the blond's next action. He seemed to be...dancing.   
  
"Hyoga." Shun watched Swan's arm move like the beating of a wing, then the other. His body looked taller when he stood on one leg, his arms coming up and then down in a beautiful display.   
  
"Aurora Thunder!" Both feet were planted on the ground. His one fist punched the air above him then the other and a rain of power showered down on the unsuspecting man. The warrior of cygnus clasped both hands together and shot out a burst of power not once but twice. Shun heard a scream from the enemy. He jerked his head to see what was happening and a small smoking crater, craddled the half naked, mostly frozen Unicorn, was left.  
  
"Amazing." The Andromeda warrior was still in awe when Hyoga grabbed his wrist and pulled him along. They ran up the stairs, Shun just barely able to keep up. Green eyes watched that blond mane bouncing as they ran, letting the event he just witnessed sink in. "Hyoga," He smiled wanting to praise his friend, "that was..." Just then he caught a glance at the swan's expression. Frustration, fear, anger, pain, sadness and...fury. "Hyoga..." 


	7. Spoiled princess

Hagaromo   
  
Chapter 7  
  
Spoiled Princess  
  
"Princess!" the cygnus warrior shouted when they made it to the top, finally.   
  
"Come out, now!"  
  
"Silence!" A deep voice boomed from beyond a grand curtain at the far end of the   
  
room. "Who dares to enter my layer without permission?" The thick dark curtain   
  
flung open to the purple haired girl. She stepped out, still in a night gown and   
  
slipping some gaudy earrings in either lobe.   
  
"Where is my mother? Give her to me! Give her to me now or I'll..."  
  
"You fool! Think you worthy of my mother?" her voice was commanding.  
  
"Your..." Hyoga wanted to reunite her to her ancestors in the worst way for   
  
daring to say such ridiculous words. Her mother?! Ridiculous!  
  
"You are in no position to make demands. I am the princess of this castle. All   
  
who enter it must bow to me and serve me unconditionally. You will not..." She   
  
paused noticing the green haired celestial from the hot springs that night.   
  
"You..."  
  
"Stay back Shun. I won't let her have you." Hyoga growled.  
  
"Jab! Jab!" The purple haired girl stepped back nervously. "Tatsumi! Wolf!   
  
Hydra!" She called for her servant but no one came and soon her anger turned to   
  
distress. "Anyone! Where is everyone? Tatsumi!"  
  
"Sorry to keep you waiting." The grand doors of her chambers flung open and   
  
three men stood at the entrance.   
  
"Finally." She was relieved that she would not be inconvenienced by such unruly   
  
intruders. "Kill these men! NOW!" The princess barked her orders.   
  
"Is she talking to us?" Seiya tossed Hydra to the floor before them.   
  
"She obviously doesn't have a complete grasp of the situation." Shiryu pushed   
  
the wolf down on top of the first.  
  
"Let's enlighten her, shall we?" Ikki kicked the bald, half dead man across the   
  
room. He skidded to a halt before the princess's feet. Her light colored eyes   
  
widened as she stepped back in horror. "Are you alright Shun?" The short haired   
  
brunet touched his little brother's shoulder.  
  
"I'm fine, thanks to Hyoga." he smiled at this older brother. "Uh! Did you find   
  
Ivanava?"  
  
"I called the best healer I know to help the wolf." Ikki assured them. "Shunrei   
  
will ensure his survival. Shun nodded.   
  
"Thank god." Hyoga barely spoke above a whisper.  
  
"Now," the phoenix warrior stepped passed his brother and the others and right up to the little girl, "unless you want a royal spanking you'd better hand over the Andromeda Cloth."  
  
"N-No!" she shook her head as frustrated tears pooled. "I will have you." the   
  
frantic woman stared dead at Seiya, "No matter what!"   
  
"Me?" the brown haired celestial blinked and pointed at his own nose.  
  
"What?" Shun growled. "You didn't even want me? It was just some mix up?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" the girl stepped back to the dark curtain. "I   
  
ordered my men to take this man's hagaromo." she pointed at Seyia. "That's why   
  
you're here isn't it?" she passed by the hulking raven brunet and took the hands   
  
of the shorter youth. "You came to be with me. Your cloth is mine you have no   
  
choice." she wrapped her arms around his meaty bicep. "My father taught me,   
  
that's how it works." She explained.  
  
"Uh, I guess it would normally work like that, sort of..." he rubbed his   
  
chestnut hair. She was kind of pretty and her breasts were rubbing against his   
  
arm, he couldn't help but blush.  
  
"Please, tell me..." Hyoga would ask her nicely, only once, "where is my   
  
mother?"   
  
"You!" The girl's eyes were burning with hatred for the Siberian. "Mother ran   
  
away and had you! Well your not my brother no matter what my father says."  
  
"Brother?" Shun looked between them. Absolutely nothing alike, it can't be.   
  
"I'm keeping mother this time." the spoiled princess let go of Seiya's arm.   
  
"She's all mine and you can't have her. Do you hear?!" She ran away behind the   
  
thick curtain.   
  
"Come back!" Hyoga ran after her.  
  
"Is she crazy?" Ikki had to ask.  
  
"I would assume so." Shiryu shrugged.   
  
"What's going on here anyway?" Seiya felt out to sea without a paddle.  
  
"Hyoga's mother was a celestial, the king of this castle stole her hagaromo long   
  
ago. The princess was born and shortly afterward she ran away during a harsh   
  
winter. Hyoga's father found her and they had a son. Making Saori and Hyoga   
  
brother and sister. When Hyoga's mother disappeared, she must have been taken   
  
back here." Shun related the tale as he understood it and ran after the   
  
siblings.  
  
"Trippy." Seiya scratched his cheek.  
  
"I'll say." Ikki nodded following the others.  
  
Behind the curtain  
  
"Stop!" The blond grabbed the girl's wrist.  
  
"Let go of me!" They struggled in the darkness.   
  
"Hyoga?"  
  
"Tell me where she is!"   
  
"You'll pay for ever...touching me!" The girl reached for something and was able   
  
to give it a good strong yank.   
  
"Shun?" Just as Ikki and the others were coming through the curtain, the dark   
  
cloth fell. "AhghOof." Seiya, Shiryu and Ikki were all covered in the heavy   
  
curtains.   
  
"Hyoga, there you are." Shun was finally able to see. Hyoga still had the   
  
struggling girl by the wrist but that was merely a side effect of his frozen   
  
state. Blue eyes were focused on a huge tank of water and a mysterious woman   
  
suspended in it. "Oh my Zeus." the andromeda warrior marveled at the monstrosity   
  
that lay in the tank. It wasn't just a woman. There were wires and tubes and all   
  
manner of strange devices hooked up to her. You could barely see her face beyond   
  
the contraption protruding from her head and covering her left eye.   
  
"Mother was bad so father had to make her better. She's much better now." the   
  
girl laughed, there was an odd tone in her voice.  
  
"Hyoga's mother?" green eyes looked between mother and son. Three huge gasps for   
  
air popped out of the curtain behind them. The Phoenix emerged first.  
  
"I thought I was gonna to die!" Seiya squirmed free.  
  
"Shiryu stop acting so cool, everyone can see your as pale as a ghost." Ikki   
  
pulled him out. His dark eyes focused on something distant. "What?"  
  
"Eew. Hyoga just threw up!" the chest nut brunet pointed. "Dude, that's not   
  
cool."  
  
"I don't blame him. If you saw your mother like that. How would you react?" Shun   
  
asked them, hugging himself and averting his eyes from the monstrosity.  
  
"That's Hyoga's mom?" Seiya stepped up to the glass.   
  
"Please get her out of there." Hyoga managed cleaning his mouth off.  
  
"I agree. She was a celestial. It's our duty to help her. But how?" Ikki looked   
  
around.   
  
"That shouldn't be hard. See she wants out." Seiya pointed.  
  
"What?" Hyoga exclaimed. The figure in the water didn't have any legs that could   
  
be seen. There were huge, thick cords coming from her pelvis. Her arms were thin   
  
from mis-use but they moved. A red light emitted from the metal piece over her   
  
left eye.   
  
"Guy's, where's that princess?" Shiryu glanced around.  
  
"AH," Seiya clasped a hand over his eye, "F-" Shiryu clasped a hand over his   
  
friend's mouth.   
  
"Shut up! Are you trying to get us canceled?" Dark eyes darted around nervously   
  
to see if any of the network executives noticed. Satisfied he let the boy go.   
  
"Any way, What's wrong?" The long haired brunet asked.   
  
"She just blinded me." The chest nut brunet told them. The red light flashed   
  
from where her eye should be over to Shiryu's right eye.   
  
"Ah," the dragon blinked, turning his head away. "What is she doing?"  
  
"I think she's looking for something." Shun stood his ground when the red beam   
  
touched his eye. When it glanced away, he held his eye like a broken limb but   
  
made no sound.  
  
"Shun." Hyoga took a step toward his beautiful friend and the red beam found   
  
him. As soon as the red touched his eye it was gone and the woman in the tank   
  
opened her mouth as if trying to say something. Her thin arms and pointed   
  
fingers reached out, pulling against the wires and cords. Blue eyes stared in   
  
horror as the blond stepped back, shaking his head trying to deny that he even   
  
saw such an atrocity. His actions seemed to create desperation for the creature.   
  
"Hyoga," Shun took a step towards him, "What are you doing? It's your mother."  
  
"That...that's not mama." As the words escaped his mouth, the huge thick cords   
  
that extended from her pelvis stirred. They curled and twisted like octopus   
  
tentacles. One on the left planted itself on the watery floor then one on the   
  
right. The one behind it followed suit and began pulling the torso forward, but   
  
her head was still attached to the metal contraption.   
  
It wasn't clear if the creature was capable of intelligent thought, but the arms   
  
made no effort to remove the head gear. Instead the rest of the body pulled on   
  
the abdomen ripping the attachments from the head and a few other places on the   
  
body. The force of her struggle sent her released body flying into the glass   
  
that contained her. Blood flowed in clouds from her head and her hair cascaded   
  
like the lights of the aurora borealis, just before the water from the tank   
  
forced the cracks in the glass to burst out. The cold liquid spilled out like a   
  
title wave, knocking Seiya, Shiryu and Shun down. Ikki and Hyoga managed to stay   
  
up, for what good it did them.   
  
The woman's blond hair stuck to her pale body, particularly her chest,   
  
conveniently covering her enough to pass censorship regulations. Blood came from   
  
the lesions the machinery left on her, mingling with water as it flowed down her   
  
face. The tentacles from her pelvis reached out, whipping and grasping at   
  
Cygnus. The blond stammered back guarding his face with both arms. One cord   
  
managed to wrap around his waste, squeezing him tightly. Swan cried out pressing   
  
on the massive cable to make it release him.   
  
"Hy-Hyoga." Shun shouted, reaching out to his friend. "Ah." The green haired   
  
celestial grabbed his stomach, grit his teeth and curled his body inward,   
  
pressing his forehead on to the wet floor.   
  
"HA ha ha ha ha ha!" The princess laughed like a mad woman at her half-brother's   
  
plight. "There you see! Mother wants you dead like I do. My father wouldn't let   
  
me kill you but he didn't say anything about mother. HA HA HA!" The stringy,   
  
pale woman touched Swan's shoulders. Her hands were weak and bony but they   
  
grasped hungrily. Her pasty eyes opened slowly as all her tentacles writhed in   
  
anticipation around the blond. Her mouth opened as if to speak but only water   
  
poured from her lungs.  
  
"M-mama." The blue eyed boy stopped struggling. Her face was frightening but her   
  
features, her hair...this is what became of her. Suddenly the warrior of Cygnus   
  
turned into a guilty little boy who was powerless to help his mother. Perhaps,   
  
he thought to himself, it's right that she kill me. I don't deserve the life she   
  
made me, if I couldn't do the same for her. "I'm sorry." He closed his blue eyes   
  
accepting his fate as the spoiled princess cackled somewhere far away.  
  
"Perhaps you're forgetting something." Ikki's voice growled. Hyoga felt the grip   
  
around him loosening. "First," The phoenix was pulling arm fulls of tentacles   
  
from behind the monstrosity, "He's not alone. RAAAAAW!" He anchored his weight   
  
on one leg and pivoted, throwing the monster into the nearest wall. The creature   
  
squeaked when she hit. "And Second," the raven brunet sloughed the water from his hands, "Once a celestial, always a celestial. Seiya."  
  
"Right!" The chest nut brunet shook some water from his hair and took a fighting   
  
stance.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Shiryu suddenly appeared behind the purple haired   
  
brat.   
  
"Why don't I keep you out of trouble for a while." he smirked, grabbing her   
  
hands behind her back. "While we're at it, lets go find the hagaromo, hmm?"   
  
Shiryu kept the princess busy while Seiya readied himself.  
  
"Wait." Hyoga was still in pain from being nearly crushed but he didn't want his   
  
mother to die, not like...not like this.  
  
"You're a celestial now Hyoga. You have the power, but not much common sense.   
  
We'll teach you soon. For now, trust us." Ikki winked at the blond.  
  
"Okay." he nodded, keeping his eyes on the target, his mother. "It'll be alright   
  
mama. I promise." The pale form was twitching now, slowly recovering from the   
  
shock.  
  
"Alright! I haven't used this one in a little while." The chest nut brunet   
  
bounced with excitement.  
  
"Alright already, do it." Ikki insisted.  
  
"Geez, can't you let me enjoy it?" Seiya grumbled. "Jerk."  
  
"What was that?" the raven brunet glared.  
  
"Nothing, I'm ready." His hands started to move, up, down, across to the left,   
  
across to the right, up again, and down again. He was making a pattern of   
  
thirteen movements, it looked so similar to what he was using as a killing move   
  
in the courtyard.  
  
"What is he doing?" Hyoga had to know.  
  
"You already know his Pegasus Meteor Punch." Shun's older brother explained.   
  
"This is a variation. The legend of the Pegasus goes back to ancient times.   
  
Medusa was slain by a great hero, I forget his name, and from the monster's   
  
blood was born Pegasus and something else I think. Oh well, it's not important."   
  
he crossed his arm waiting for the boy to gather his energies but still ready in   
  
case the creature tried to attack again. "Pegasus is a magical creature that   
  
embodies goodness from evil and light in the darkness. His powers will awaken   
  
her true form. In her condition though, even if she's able to speak with us she   
  
may be already dying. Only her hagaromo can save her body, but Saint Seiya can   
  
save her soul."   
  
Hyoga watched intently as the boy threw his healing punches. He knocked off the   
  
cords and stemmed the blood flow to her open wounds. The being writhed and   
  
choked up water, clearing her lungs. Her legs were spotted with injuries from   
  
the countless cords, but whole. She looked so malnourished and pale.   
  
"Mama," Hyoga saw her eyes change back to the blue he had remembered. His eyes   
  
filled with tears as she reached out to him, as herself not a monster.   
  
"My baby." her voice finally reached his ears. Her mouth had made the same   
  
shapes as before, he couldn't read her lips, but he knew now. Tears started to   
  
pool in his eyes, he looked for Shun's support as Seiya covered his mother's   
  
body with his cape.  
  
"Well done." Ikki nodded his approval, "She's even conscious!" He patted Seiya on the back. The boy laughed his embarrassment.  
  
"Shun. No Shun!" The Siberian exclaimed finding Andromeda curled up slightly on   
  
the stairs to the platform. The other two snapped their attention to that direction. "Shun." Hyoga touched his shoulder, when he didn't move the blue eyed   
  
celestial pulled him to the platform gently and turned him carefully to rest his   
  
head on Swan's lap. "No, no." he shook his blond head looking at the large glass   
  
shard in the other's stomach.  
  
"Ikki look." Seiya wrapped Hyoga's mother in the dark blue cape that he had worn   
  
and was now carrying her in his arms. The chest nut brunet indicated the trail   
  
of blood that had been spread by the water that now painted most of the stair   
  
case.   
  
"Where is Shiryu with that cloth?!" The raven brunet barked.  
  
"I'll go get Shunrei." Seiya put Hyoga's mother down carefully beside the blond.   
  
"Good thinking. Go quickly. I'll find Shiryu." The two celestials nodded at each   
  
other and left.   
  
"Shun." Hyoga didn't dare touch the glass shard in his friend's stomach. It was   
  
acting like a cork in a bottle, keeping his blood flow under control. It was   
  
also maddening to look at so he focused on Shun's face. He stroked his fingers   
  
against the man's cheek. "Shun, you'll be alright." He seemed to be making that   
  
promise a lot lately. Blue eyes let the tears fall, but for a different reason   
  
than they pooled. A crystalline tear touched the other's face. Green eyes opened   
  
to see those beautiful blue fields of ice.  
  
"Hy...yo..." Shun reached a hand up and Cygnus caught it.   
  
"No don't move. You shouldn't, you shouldn't be talking. Save your strength." he   
  
told the injured celestial. "Help, help is on the way. Just, just stay still."  
  
"Shun." The blond woman, bound carefully in the dark cape reached out a hand and   
  
touched the teen's arm. Green eyes looked over to her with a smile.  
  
"Ma'am." They smiled at each other for a moment before Hyoga spoke.  
  
"Mama. This is Shun. He's the Saint of Andromeda and I...I love him."  
  
"Oh." She half squeaked, her excitement at such news. A tear touched her cheek   
  
and a smile of serenity painted her face.   
  
"I've become the Saint of Cygnus mama. There's...there's so much I want to tell   
  
you."  
  
"Their's so much I want to know." She touched her son's hand squeezing it   
  
tightly. "Perhaps you'll visit me in the Elysian fields."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I love you, my son. Hyoga." Her hand stretched out as her hair cascaded down the stairs, carried by the flow of water. "Take care of him, Shun." She took hold of the robe Shun was wearing. A mysterious light, like the light that transformed Cygnus erupted in this spacious room. The pale and sickly looking woman was suddenly in the air hoovering and seemingly in perfect health. A crown of gold glowed just above her head as long ribbons of thick cloth moved around her body. Shun was in the blue cape and the robe was on Hyoga's mother.  
  
"Ma-Mama, what...?" He knew it had to be true but there was always a part of him   
  
that couldn't believe that there was something so important about his mother   
  
that he didn't know.   
  
"I haven't long Hyoga. My son. I am happy that you have found happiness. I wish   
  
you good fortune and long life with this one that you have chosen."  
  
"What do you mean? If that was your cloth then you'll be alright. You'll never   
  
leave me again." he picked up Shun in his arms to stand before his heavenly   
  
mother. "And when we find Shun's..."  
  
"I'm sorry Hyoga." she shook her blond hair. "This form is not immortal. It burns so brightly because of its impermanence." she explained. "I just wanted a moment to...to..." She leaned forward to touch his face. "You have grown into a   
  
handsome and honorable man. I'm so proud of you." she kissed his forehead.  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Shun will be fine." She smiled as the ribbons became soft beams of light that   
  
jumped into the green haired celestial. "I promise." Finally when all the   
  
ribbons were gone and Shun was casting an aura around him she plucked the crown   
  
from above her head and placed it on the other's. "I'm glad I was able to meet   
  
you, Shun." She leaned down and kissed his cheek and a pulse of power rippled   
  
through the air. A weightless feeling immited through out the room. "Hyoga."   
  
his mother looked at her son.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Please turn away."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You've already seen me as a monster. I want you to remember me like this, not   
  
what I will become."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Please, this will be my last wish."  
  
"Mama."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
"Good-" He was suddenly facing the other way. Shun was standing before him,   
  
wrapped up to his chest in the dark cape that Seiya had carried with him since   
  
the incident at the hot springs. "Bye." Green eyes blinked, he was fine just...in need of proper clothing.   
  
"Hyoga?" A heavy splat sound was heard just behind the blond. Without thinking,   
  
Swan wrapped his arms around Shun's shoulders. "Hy-hyoga?" Andromeda's arms came   
  
around the other's waist tentatively. The man holding him was shaking and a look   
  
over the blond's shoulder told him why. His mother's body was in her robes with   
  
the glass shard getting out of her stomach and all the injuries she had before.   
  
She had transferred all of the sickness and injury to herself and as a   
  
result..."I'm sorry." He felt his own body shaking from the pain of knowing what   
  
he had caused. "I'm so sorry."   
  
"Don't." Hyoga's voice made Shun pause. His voice was shaky and barely above a   
  
whisper, but the message was clear. "I'm not. If it wasn't for you. I never   
  
would have found her. You're the reason I can be happy."  
  
"But..." his arms wrapped tighter around his friend.  
  
"Maybe not right now, but in a minute..." Swan was holding back his sobs as long   
  
as possible, he needed to say this. "I'll smile again. In a minute...I'll be   
  
able to laugh again." the tears were rolling down his cheeks, Shun couldn't see   
  
it, but he could feel it. "Just...for now...stay with me...like this."  
  
"Of course." Green eyes closed as he buried his face in between Cygnus's neck   
  
and shoulder. "I'll stay will you, as long as you need."  
  
Princess's Sayori was brought before a celestial court and judged by Athena.   
  
The verdict guilty of theft of a saint's cloth and assault of two celestials.   
  
Her kingdom was placed in the charge of the local Church and is now a monastery   
  
and rumored to be a sanctuary for celestial beings, Saints. Many of the former   
  
residents of the castle converted and are now devoted servants of Athena and   
  
Zeus. Sayori would not repent for her crimes and was sent to Tartarus where   
  
Hades found a fitting punishment of serving others for the rest of eternity.  
  
As for Ivanava, Miho called in a favor from Hermes who had some connections to   
  
the Siberian gods. Ivanava was renamed and given a role in Ragnarok. I hear he's   
  
playing with some other wolves in the sky until that day comes. Shiryu and Seiya   
  
still come to earth every now and again to play. I heard Ivanava comes too   
  
sometimes. Shunrei and Miho are still daring each other to confess their   
  
feelings for those guys. They're such children. Ikki has become the commander of   
  
the armies of heaven. Me? I fight by his side, when he needs me.   
  
Hyoga and I are happily married. I'll never forget that day. I was honored that   
  
Hyoga's mother and father came to see it. The Elysian fields were never so full   
  
joy and good will. I'm not telling you about our honeymoon, sorry fan girls.   
  
"Shun?" Hyoga noticed Shun stop writing in his journal.  
  
"It," the quill in his hand trembled and dropped, "It was like a thousands of   
  
voices cried out all at once then suddenly silenced."  
  
"The fan girls again?" The blond rolled his eyes and slipped off the bed. He   
  
pulled the other up from his chair. "You really need to be less sensitive to   
  
those crazy chicks." Swan held the green haired man tightly in his arms and   
  
leaned closer for a kiss.   
  
"I'm sorry." Shun turned away, looking depressed. "It's just who I am."   
  
"Come on." Hyoga touched his lover's chin, focusing his attention on the blond.   
  
"You know I took all of you into my heart. Your body," He kissed those petal   
  
soft lips, "Your soul," this kiss was even deeper as Shun wrapped his arms   
  
around the other's neck. Their tongues played freely, touching and tasting the   
  
other's. Being married means you don't have to have a special occasion to suck   
  
face. Shun moaned feeling Hyoga's hands in his hair. "Hmm." The blond savored   
  
his taste. "And the trail of fan girls scrambling to get even a look from you.   
  
Hey," Hyoga had that naughty rock star look in his blue eyes, "let's make this a   
  
night the fan girls will be drooling over for at least six months."  
  
"Hyoga." the green haired man blushed horribly and backed away from the   
  
Siberian, "The last time you said that, I could walk for two days. I don't even   
  
know where you got all those...those..."  
  
"Toys?"  
  
"If that's what you call them." in his attempt to escape the green eyed   
  
celestial mistakenly backed up to the bed. "I just don't think," Hyoga wasn't   
  
stopping so he had to crawl back ward on to the bed, "so much of a good thing is   
  
so..." The blond crawled faster, quickly over taking him, "so..."  
  
"You love it." The blond teased kissing the other's tender lips then, down to   
  
his chin and all the way down his neck.  
  
"You just use the fan girls as an excuse to...to do strange things to me." His   
  
temperature was rising as his face got more and more red.   
  
"Hmm," Swan lifted his head from Shun's open shirt, "you could be right." As if   
  
it was a passing thought he went back to what he was doing.  
  
"Alright!" The green haired man shouted getting Hyoga's attention in a different   
  
way.   
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Alright, but..." if it was possible his face was getting more red, "but I get   
  
to use the purple thing on you."  
  
"The purple thing? Which purple thing?"  
  
"You know," Shun seemed to be getting smaller as he hid in the sheets. This was   
  
too embarrassing, "the thing...you know." A few question marks floated around   
  
for a moment then suddenly a exclamation mark drove them all away.   
  
"Ohhhh, that thing!" those blue eyes went back to the naughty rock star look as   
  
he leaned closer, letting his body down on Shun's. "You do like, it don't you?"   
  
Rather than an answer, Andromeda kissed Hyoga. This was a signal to the blond   
  
saying, "Let the games begin."  
  
Far far away on the other end of the galaxy the pirate ship 'Fan Girls' exploded   
  
from bustling excitement. A tall big breasted beauty in a skimpy leotard saluted   
  
a little girl with thick glasses wearing a school girls uniform and short   
  
braids.  
  
"Captain, it's andromeda and cygnus."  
  
"Andromeda? Bring it up on the main viewer! Get the chocolate and cancel the   
  
locker room raids we're gonna have a full night of pleasure here girls."   
  
"AAHHHHHH! ANDROMEDAAAA!" 


End file.
